Il est si bon de voler
by Yloveblood
Summary: "Je tombe... Je tombe... C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de voler... Un sourire illumine mon visage, et une unique larme de joie, de soulagement ou peut être de tristesse glisse sur ma joue. Je me prépare à l'impact, et quand celui-ci arrive, je ressens la douleur la plus grande que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Et après cela, un calme complet." Mon premier OS, j'attends vos avis ! :)


Hey !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre cher J. K. Rowling , et non à moi !

Voici un petit OS concocté pendant une nuit d'insomnie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je tombe... Je tombe... C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression de voler... Un sourire illumine mon visage, et une unique larme de joie, de soulagement ou peut être de tristesse glisse sur ma joue. Je me prépare à l'impact, et quand celui-ci arrive, je ressens la douleur la plus grande que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Et après cela, un calme complet... Un moment de soulagement, de plénitude, que je ressens enfin... Je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps... Mais d'un coup, une secousse me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux, et me lève, étonnée que la douleur ait disparu... Puis je regarde qui est à l'origine de cette secousse, et manque de m'évanouir. Sur la pelouse gît un corps sans vie, tordu dans un angle que je pensait inimaginable, une auréole de sang se formant autour de sa tête et la bouche tordue en un vague sourire. Puis, après un moment d'hésitation, je regarde la personne accroupie à côté de ce corps. Minerva Mcgonagall, la directrice de ma maison, semble absorbée par ce corps sans vie. Alors que je m'approche pour lui dire qu'elle ne peux rien pour elle, je vois la première larme couler sur sa joue, suivie d'un déluge d'autre. Minerva Mcgonagall , mon modèle, cette égérie que je pensait imbattable, cette seconde mère, pleure... Elle devait beaucoup tenir à cette jeune fille !

Lorsque j'essaie de lui toucher l'épaule pour la réconforter,étrangement, ma main traverse son corps... Puis, elle prends la jeune fille dans ses bras, et dit d'une voix d'outre tombe :

\- Non... Non... Résistez... S'il vous plaît... Miss Granger... Résistez... Résiste Hermione... HERMIONE !

Alors que le professeur Mcgonagall crie ce nom, je prends conscience que le corps que mon mentor tient, est le mien. Alors, avec une tristesse infinie, je m'éffondre sur le sol, et je pleure, je pleure, et, alors que depuis longtemps, mon corps a été emmené, je m'endors. Ma dernière pensée, avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, est que les fantômes ne devraient pas avoir sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, le soleil caressant ma peau, et me lève. Je réalise alors que si je sens la chaleur, ce n'était qu'un rêve !

Regardant ma montre, je la vois arrêtée et par peur d'arriver en retard à mon cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je me mets en route jusqu'à la grande salle.

Lorsque j'y entre, en suivant le flot d'élève, je vais m'asseoir à ma place, et remarque que personne ne me regarde... Enfin un peu de calme...

Puis, Albus Dumbledore se lève et la salle se tait, plus un bruit ne résonne.

\- Mes chers élèves, j'ai aujourd'hui une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hier après midi, une jeune femme est morte. Cette jeune femme était une élève modèle de Poudlard. Hier, Hermione Granger s'est suicidée. Le professeur Mcgonagall l'a retrouvée au pied de la tour d'astronomie. Je vous prierez de tenir une minute de silence pour Hermione Granger, cette jeune fille au courage d'or, mais qui n'a pas su tenir.

Alors à ce moment là, mon visage se décompose. Je suis donc vraiment morte ?

Je regarde mes amis. Harry, le survivant, à le regard dans le vide. Il sert tellement fort sa fourchette, que je me demande comment il fait pour ne pas la briser. Ron, lui, a les oreilles écarlates, et semble sur le point de tout mettre en morceaux. Ginny pleure en silence, puis s'enfuit de la Grande Salle. Luna n'a plus cette lueur réveuse dans ses yeux. Elle semble juste... éteinte. Regardant la table des professeurs, je détaille les réactions. Albus Dumbledore s'est rassis, et semble prier pour cette jeune élève que j'étais. Minerva Mcgonagall, se tamponne l'oeil avec un mouchoir, mais elle a les yeux gonflés, synonyme d'une très mauvaise nuit. Severus Snape semble indifférent, mais je vois dans ses yeux une lueur de regrets. Et enfin, celui dont j'appréhende le plus la réaction, est Rémus Lupin. Il m'a l'air dévasté. Un homme qui n'a pas eu le temps. Apprendre que je ne pourrait plus lui parler me fait de la peine...

Je me lève, et part de la grande salle, je cours m'asseoir près du Saule Pleureur. C'est un endroit que j'ai toujours apprécié. Et je réfléchis. Ce calme, que je recherche depuis des années, je l'ai enfin eu. Un calme qui me permettra de vivre en paix. Est - ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision en sautant ? Pour les autres, sans doute que non. Mais ils doivent comprendre que ma vie n'en était pas une. Je n'en pouvait plus. Chaque jour, un mal était fait contre moi. Chaque jour, on me tapait, chaque jour, on m'insultait, chaque jour, un nouveau crime. On me lançait des sorts dans les couloirs, on s'attaquait à mes affaires... Je vous ai raconté la fois où on m'a brûlé mon sac ? Me faisant perdre par la même occasion une partie de mes cheveux ? Je n'en pouvait plus. Aujourd'hui, en regardant ces visages démunis au repas, j'ai su qu'ils me haïrraient pour ce que j'ai fait, mais c'était nécessaire.

En me baladant dans les couloirs, faute de meilleure occupation, j'entends parler de moi.

-Tu sais, Hermione Granger, ils ont retrouvé une lettre de suicide dans ses affaires... Ils vont l'enterrer demain, près du Saule Pleureur. Apparemment, c'était son endroit préféré.

Ah oui, cette lettre... Je l'ai réécrite plus d'une fois et j'en ai finalement fait une version décorée, colorée, totalement en désaccord avec l'humeur de mes amis quand ils la lirons. Je suis heureuse, ils vont respecter mon choix d'être enterrée, comme mes parents l'ont été. Une fille normale aurait demandé à être enterrée près d'eux, mais Poudlard est ma vrai maison, et je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde.

J'ai alors continué à déembuler, et à suivre les différents cours, pour en profiter... Ce seront sans doute les derniers...

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis Ginny, qui dort dans le même dortoir que moi. Elle est habillée tout en noir, chose inhabituelle pour elle, si chatoyante d'habitude.

Je la suis jusqu'au Saule Pleureur, et je vois ce cercueil de bois noir, où je repose. J'ai été nettoyée, on a remis mon corps dans un sens à peu près normal, et on m'a coiffée d'une couronne de fleur.

La cérémonie commence, et j'observe avec surprise que c'est Albus Dumbledore qui la préside. Après les formules d'usages, viennent les témoignages. Minerva Mcgonagall s'avance pour prononcer ces quelques paroles :

-Il y a deux jours, nous a quittés Hermione Granger. Contrairement à ce que certains pensent, je n'aimais pas Hermione du simple fait qu'elle était la meilleure élève se cette école. En fait, je l'aimais, car derrière cette façade faite de livres et de savoir, se trouvait une jeune fille qui, malgré les apparences, avait besoin de réconfort. Une jeune femme, à la recherche de connaissances, mais aussi d'amour. Après la mort de ses parents, elle s'est tournée vers moi, et après avoir discuté longuement, nous avions décidé de nous rencontrer, chaque jour après ses cours, pour boire un thé. Elle me racontait sa journée en détail, sans omettre les insultes, les coups et les sorts, puis je lui racontais la mienne. Chaque jour, j'en apprenait un peu plus sur Cette jeune fille, qui deviendra plus tard cette prunelle que j'aurais du protéger. Si tu es là Hermione, n'oublie jamais que si j'avais pu, j'aurais veillé sur toi à jamais. Mais la mort prends beaucoup de gens au dépourvu, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas su prévenir ta mort. J'aurais tellement voulu t'aider... Hermione Granger, tu es, et tu resteras ma fille adoptive jusqu'à ma mort.

Des applaudissements ont suivi le discours de Minerva, qui émue jusqu'aux larmes, c'est montrée forte pour moi. Merci, Minerva.

Harry Potter monte sur l'estrade, et prononce quelques mots.

\- Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'Hermione était un personne hors du commun. Je vais parler en ce moment au nom de tous les amis d'Hermione. Chaque jour, c'était elle qui nous obligeait à travailler, chaque jour, c'était elle qui nous aidait lorsqu'on en avait besoin, et chaque année, c'est elle qui nous a accompagnée dans nos aventures les plus folles. Si nous sommes encore ici, c'est grâce à notre Miss-je-sais-tout à nous. C'est elle qui nous arrêtait lorsque nous dépassions les bornes. C'est elle aussi qui a souffert à notre place dans le Manoir Malefoy l'an passé, et qui n'a jamais lâché. Ma mione, je parle au nom de tous tes amis, Merci. Merci de nous avoir sauvé d'une mort certaine, de nous avoir défendu toutes ces années, Merci d'avoir suivi nos aventures et Merci de toujours avoir été là. Reste en paix, maintenant que tu es libéré de ce fardeau.

Lorsqu' Harry descends de l'estrade, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit sanglot. Je vous aimes très fort mes amis.

À ce moment là, le silence se fait. La raison est simple. Le professeur Snape est monté sur l'estrade pour faire un discours. Dire que je suis surprise est un euphémisme.

\- Bonjour à tous. Le temps est venu pour moi de montrer ma reconnaissance. Beaucoup me diront que j'ai été affreux avec Miss Granger, et bien vous avez raison. Je voulais l'aider à sortir la vraie Hermione Granger, celle qui se cache derrière les livres. Derrière cette grande intelligence, se cachait une jeune femme consumée par un feu ardent et un besoin de s'exprimer. Et bien, je l'ai fait sortir. Maintenant, je vais vous lire cette lettre, cette lettre qu'elle a écrite pour nous.

 _Chers amis. Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que j'ai fait mon chemin. Pardonnez - moi, tous, mais la vie devenait trop dure. Je ne pouvait plus la supporter. Je dois partir. Je n'en pouvait plus des insultes, des coups et des sorts jetés par derrière. Je ne pouvait plus tenir. J'ai décidé d'abréger mes souffrances en me donnant la mort. Ironique non ? Eh bien oui, c'est l'ironie du sort. Je m'en veux de vous laisser seuls, mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Car malgré le fait qu'un sourire était présent sur mon visage, il ne reflétait pas ma vie. Ma vie est morose, terne et triste. Mes parents sont morts. Certains de mes amis aussi. Cette guerre aura duré, et malheureusement, vous aurez une victime de plus à déplorer. Après tout, une vie en plus ou en moins, quelle différence ?_

 _Maintenant, je voulais adresser un mot à chacun._

 _Harry, Merci de m'avoir compris, de m'avoir écouté, et de m - avoir accepté._

 _Ron, merci de m'avoir fait rire, d'avoir eu ce caractère jaloux, qui m'a tant mis sur les nerfs, et qui a tant contribué à faire ressortir la vraie Hermione._

 _Ginny, merci d'avoir été là pour moi, d'abord en tant qu'amie, puis en tant que meilleure amie._

 _Luna, les débuts ont étés difficiles, mais j'ai toujours apprécié ton air rêveur, et j'aurai beaucoup aimé connaître les nargoles._

 _Neville, merci de m'avoir fait rire lorsque j'ai découvert le sorcier maladroit que tu étais, et plus tard, le Gryffondor par excellence._

 _Professeur Mcgonagall, Merci de m'avoir écouté, de m'avoir compris, et d'avoir presque réussi à égaler le rôle d'une mère._

 _Professeur Dumbledore, merci d'avoir mené cette guerre, avec toute la froideur d'esprit nécessaire à ça._

 _Professeur Snape, merci d'avoir fait ressortir l'Hermione que personne ne connaissait, en me poussant à bout. Cette situation m'aura bien servie. Et à tous ceux qui pensent que le professeur Snape est une mauvaise personne, vous avez tort. Je l'admire énormément._

 _Rémus, Juste... Merci pour tout, dis leur, c'est mieux. Au revoir, je t'aime !_

 _Hermione Granger, 18 ans_.

Ça y est, j'ai enfin vu le professeur Snape fléchir. Sa voix s'est cassée et je n'ai pas pu ravaler mon sanglot. Maintenant, viens la partie qui sera la plus difficile à entendre. Rémus s'est avancé, et à commencé à parler.

-Avant toutes choses, les choses doivent être misent au clair. Hermione et moi, étions un couple. Nous étions ensemble depuis 5 semaines maintenant, et nous vivions cachés. Vous avez conscience qu'elle vous à caché beaucoup de choses, et bien... Elle n'avait pas envie de subir plus de mal. En fait, j'ai accepté cette relation, car elle seule avait réussi à me comprendre et à m'accepter en tant que Rémus, et non en tant que loup - garou. Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais m'adresser à toi, Mione. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, mais comme tu me l'a fait promettre il y a une semaine, je vais refaire ma vie et ne jamais t'oublier. Jamais je ne tomberais dans la drogue ou dans l'alcool. Je te promets De garder mon travail, et de ne pas tomber en dépréssion, et tout ça, je le fait pour toi, car je t'aime de tout mon coeur et de tout mon être. Chaque jour qui passera, je penserai à toi. Tu vois cette bague, a-t-il dit en sortant un écrin avec une bague de sa poche, cette bague devait signifier notre amour éternel, mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps, je vais te la passer au doigt. Tu avait exprimé, il y a quelques jours, notre avenir, et je t'avais demandé ce que tu aurais répondu si je t'avais demandé en mariage. Tu t'étais retourné, et tu avais répondu, un feu ardent brûlant dans ton âme "Oui" Alors ma Hermione, cette bague est pour toi. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, et j'espère que tu veillera sur moi aussi longtemps que tu le pourras. Adieu, Hermione.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches, il s'arrêta devant mon cercueil, et me passa la bague au doigt, bague qui vient juste d'apparaître sur ma main de "fantôme ", par ailleurs. Son discours m'a finalement fait fondre en larmes, comme la plupart de l'assistance.

Moi aussi mon Rémus, je t'aime.

Je vous aimes tous, tous mes amis, tous mes professeurs.

Je disparais alors ... Merci pour tout.

Adieu.

* * *

Soyez indulgents, il s'agit de mon premier OS sur ce site !

Pensez à lâcher une Rewiew, et à me conseiller si il y a des choses à modifier ! Ça me fais toujours plaisir ! :)

Bye !

FandeSnape XD

* * *

Les reviews anonymes , c'est votre heure de gloire ! :)

Lukastellane : Merci pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que des gens apprécient ce que je fais ! :) C'était l'effet cherché ! : D


End file.
